


Psychotic Beauty

by stakemyheart



Category: My Chemical Romance, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stakemyheart/pseuds/stakemyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlequinn! frank<br/>Joker! Gerard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychotic Beauty

I started a joke the day I agreed to help him. And it sent the whole world laughing.

It was hard to say I hadn't expected it, because I very much did. None of them took my methods seriously, mocking it as if it was just a punchline at the end of a stand-up comedy. They saw me as a four-foot weirdo who's just obsessed with serial killers. But I knew I was different. It took exactly three years for them to let me take a shot at fixing him. And I almost did too.

But that was long ago, in another lifetime. When Doctor Wentz was still well and not bleeding helplessly on the hospital bed that I've been pushing around for hours. I was just giving him a nice little tour of his workplace, before wishing him my final goodbye. It was the least I could do after all those years of him making me overwork in a small desk. I shouldn't have stabbed him in the stomach multiple times too, but he was being difficult. And it may seem like a 'what the fuck' moment but I can assure you that you'd do the same.

" _Dr Iero?"_

_"I'm ready," I say as I straighten out all my notes, taking in a deep breath before facing my patient for the first time._

_Doctor Wentz chuckled. "You're qualified frank, but I don't think anyone is ever ready for him."_

_"That's because they're not like me. Gerard Way is not beyond help, I can fix him," my words came out harsher than expected but I left it as so and walked into the room, sitting across the dark-haired man._

_His doe eyes looked up at me and a smirk played at his lips. He had the most intense stare, watching me carefully as I flipped open my file and pulled out a few papers, and suddenly I found it hard not to stumble over my words. I knew at this point he was just going to try to scare me away like his former psychiatrists but I'm not going to let him off the hook that easy._

_"I read your file. Beating by your father, abandonment by your mother, a failed criminal career and then your little accident of chemicals..."I continued reading the file, all the while keeping my head down on the paper and feeling his eyes looking me up and down again._

_"All the building blocks to your psychosis and murderous mind," I looked up at him this time and smirked, "but we both know it's all a load of bullshit."_

_Gerard cocked his eyebrows, laughing._

_"Do tell."_

_"It's all about control."_

_"If that's what you think, sugar, then you haven't been following my career at all."_

_I grinned. He was a sassy one but two can play at that game._

_"Oh, but I have. You're quite the performer, Gerard. You create mayhem so everything is upside down except you. Behind this madness is control. But the way I see it, you're just another freak with a sense of humour."_

_"Don't call me that," he snapped._

_I raised my eyebrows. "Soft spot, I see?"_

_He stood up abruptly and I held up a hand to the cop behind me._

_"Officer Williams, that won't be necessary. You can leave now."_

_The officer grumbled, lowering her gun and left. Gerard stared at me in disbelief and chuckled._

_"Hahahahaha oh I like you. You're different than the usual priviledged eunuchs they send down here. You've got spunk, kid. But you had to where you came from."_

_It was now my turn to be taken aback. "What?"_

_"Your accent screams New Jersey. Let me guess. Local boy done good, scholarships, National Honour Society but something's missing."_

_"Psych 101. We all have something we can't have. And tomorrow let's start with what that is for you," I stood up and walked away from him, his eyes never leaving mine as I turned the doorknob and stopped in my tracks._

_"And one more thing," I smiled, gesturing to his pocket, "if you think of stabbing me with whatever is in your pocket, you better not miss. Because if you do, I will kick your nuts up through your mouth and show you how we do it in Jersey."_

_I left the room, feeling pretty proud of myself, as he pulled out the small pocketknife from his pants._

I held the very same pocketknife years later and pointed it to a dying Doctor Wentz. 

"I wasn't scared, you know. The first time I met him, I remembered feeling excited."

"mmph.."

"So is it true, Doctor? Is Gerard Way dead?"

Doctor Wentz started sobbing again. "I don't know! Please don't hurt me."

"Aw no can do, doctor. I was supposed to do this ages ago."

I raised the pocketknife, ignoring his series of 'please' and 'no' and smiled brightly.

"Please...frank...you don't have to-" That was when I slit his throat, the blood spurting out and staining his white clothing. What a mess.

People think we do bad things all the time. Sure, I just killed my boss horrifically but you don't understand. They don't realize that Gerard and I had down time, too. Where we would hold each other close in the middle of his bed, our fingers intertwined and he would tell me how special I am and how clever for looking beyond other people's dull minds and finally getting the joke. And here, I'd see the real Mr Way, not the psychotic serial killer that he wants the world to see but the man I fell crazy in love with. His soft lips moving with mine, as I felt the soft caress of his hand on my cheek and the warm sensation of him close to me gave me that little spark of hope that everything would be okay again. That one day we would be able to make it out alive in a world we were meant to die in, disobeying all the rules and orders placed on us and we'll be free together, smiling.

-

_It was our tenth session._

_"Care to explain this, Mistah Way," I huffed and placed the delicate rose on the table._

_"Did you like it, Frankie?" he smirked and I can't help but to smile at him as well. No one had ever gotten me a flower before._

_"And how do you think the guards would react to you sneaking out again..."_

_"They won't know. It'll be our little secret hmm. Also, I read your files."_

_"You what?!"_

_Gerard bit his lip. "Your father. Killed by a drunk in his tailored suit and diamond ring who had high-powered connections and got away with it. He get to  go on while your poor papa was gone. And you were too young to do anything."_

_I pursed my lips and fell silent. How did he know this? The files were supposed to be protected and kept in high security. I hadn't thought about my papa in a long time. I was too young, too powerless and I remembered screaming at my mother, wondering why she wouldn't tell me when he's coming home._

_"I used to be the same way. Till I opened my eyes and realized the humour behind it. I had power," Gerard said softly and placed a handkerchief beside the flower. I looked at it suspiciously, unwrapping the piece of cloth and flinched at what was hidden in it. Oh God..._

_The remains of a pinkie finger with the diamond ring, all stained red._

-

Now at that time, I didn't found it charming. No I saw it as freaking mental and messed up and I was so scared I started sobbing. Crying over his shoulder like a kid, and I remembered him staring into my eyes, our lips inches apart.

I started a joke the day I admitted my feelings for him. And no one laughed.

_"What the hell did you just say to me?"_

_"I...I'm sorry-"_

_"Doctor Iero. You are working in the asylum, home to the most dangerous criminal minds on Earth and you're saying you have a crush on Gerard Way?"_

_I looked away defeatedly. "It's not like that! I'm just saying that there's maybe more to him than-."_

_"He's nothing but a freak."_

_I don't remember what came over me. It was like something in my head had snapped and before I could control myself I smacked him hard across the face._

_"Don't call him that!"_

_"How dare you! You're fired, Iero."_

_I smacked him again, harder this time and he fell to the ground with a 'thud'._

_"You work me day and night, mock my methods, insult my patient and you have the decency to fire me? You need help doctor, and I've got the therapy for you."_

_He widened his eyes and stared into the barrel of my gun._

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_My hands were shaking but they were still pressed on the trigger. And as I was about to pull it, the door barged open and I aimed it at the officer instead._

_"Frank?! Doctor Wentz are you okay?"_

_"Trust me,"  I cooed._

_Two warning shots were fired into the officer's head and the gun almost slipped from my grasp in shock. I ran out quickly, pushing the officer's body out of the way and leaving an unharmed doctor behind. I would have finished him off too, if it wasn't for that gut feeling in the pit of my stomach that something had happened to Gerard. But I was too late. The cell was empty and I knew Doctor Wentz had already instucted the guards to move him to Blackgate, a more brutal and secure prison for the highest criminal masterminds. No one leaves Blackgate alive, and those that do were never the same again. They were going to hurt him, my Gerard. And I swore I'd get my revenge._

Doctor Wentz's body lay motionless infront of me. I dipped my fingers in his blood, writing on all the hospital windows, except for the familiar room that I had grown to love. I just couldn't do it to this room, it held so many memories with him and I couldn't bare to ruin it like that.

"Why so sad, sugar?"

I turned around, my lips forming the biggest smile I could possibly give him. "I knew you'd make it."

"They can't  get rid of me that easily."

"I'm ready, Gerard. I want this."

He looked at me in understanding and nodded. "Then happy birthday."

"But my birthday isn't until-"

"No...not your old life. Your new one, today we will be partners in crime. And this day you are reborned."

We walked out of the old prison, hand in hand and as I looked back at all the memories of my past life from those years I worked tirelessly, it was hard to see it the same way. I have completely ruined it. The bodies of the guards piled over each other and my words inked with their blood, were littered all over the walls and windows. Everywhere, it read: 'Who's laughing now?'

I started a joke the day I became his psychotic lover. And it sent the whole world crying.


End file.
